The Salvatore's
by BelieveinAmbrollins
Summary: Stefan Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls to start his life over but his siblings Kaitlyn and Damon return to cause drama upon the residents of the town and a lot of their friends and enemies show up to make the life's of the Salvatore's and their loved ones miserable. This story is a Originals and TVD crossover it will have every character from both shows in it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a completely different story it is a Originals and Vampire Diaries crossover in this Damon and Stefan have a sister named Kaitlyn she is younger then Damon but older then Stefan. Kaitlyn is closer to Damon then she is to Stefan she loves both but she just feels closer to Damon like she is the only person in his life that didn't treat him like a disappointment and she will always side with Damon over everyone unless it is Klaus and Enzo and sometimes Kol, and Stefan. Kaitlyn and Damon are like the same and sometimes due to that Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt try to find out which one they dislike more. Like Damon's best friends are Alaric and Enzo, Kaitlyn's best friends are Rebekah and Katherine. Kaitlyn is more evil then Damon can be. Even though Katherine is one of her best friends she always chooses Damon over her. She becomes friends with Josh and Davina while in New Orleans but will gladly turn against them for Klaus Kaitlyn will make it clear that she will gladly chose Damon and Klaus over anyone even though she is best friends with Katherine they will most likely turn enemies because of the way she treats Damon. But Kaitlyn always chooses Rebekah over Katherine.

Main Pairings: Damon and Elena, Stefan and Caroline, Aiden and Josh, Elijah and Hayley, Marcel and Rebekah and Kaitlyn and Klaus

All Pairings through out the story: Stefan and Elena, Damon and Elena, Caroline and Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie, Klaus and Kaitlyn, Kol and Kaitlyn, Enzo and Kaitlyn, Alaric and Jenna, Caroline and Stefan, Katherine and Stefan, Mason and Kaitlyn, Caroline and Klaus, Jeremy and Liv, Aiden and Josh, Marcel and Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley, Hayley and Jackson, Oliver and Rebekah, Elijah and Gia, Davina and Kaleb, Marcel and Cami, Klaus and Cami, Josh and Kyle, Tyler and Liv.

Love triangles: Stefan, Elena, Damon Klaus, Kaitlyn, Kol Klaus, Kaitlyn, Enzo Tyler, Caroline, Klaus Bonnie, Jeremy, Liv Katherine, Stefan, Elena Stefan, Katherine, Damon Stefan, Caroline, Enzo Marcel, Rebekah, Oliver Aiden, Josh, Kyle Hayley, Elijah, Gia

The Stefan, Katherine, Damon and Klaus, Kaitlyn, Kol ones are also shown in flashbacks. The Love Triangles won't last since the characters will go into different ones. The Main Love triangles are Stefan, Elena, Damon Klaus, Kaitlyn, Enzo Stefan, Caroline, Enzo Bonnie, Jeremy, Liv, Marcel,Rebekah,Oliver, Aiden,Josh,Kyle

The ones that are best friends are Rebekah and Kaitlyn. Bonnie, Elena Caroline Damon, Alaric and Enzo. Kaitlyn, Davina and Josh. Kaitlyn and Katherine are best friends but they will turn enemies.

This story mainly is not Katherine friendly cause I hate her in the show but she will have good moments but mainly she will have bad moments.

Main places Mystic Falls and New Orleans and I will go through a lot of flashbacks too like they do in the originals and The vampire Diaries. And a lot though character from both places Mystic falls and new Orleans will mash.

I will say that even though this story will start out with Stelena as a couple this story won't be Stelena friendly cause I never shipped them I have always been a Delena shipper.

Kaitlyn will tell the story. It is in her POV.

Stefan was 17 when he was turn in the show but in this story Stefan is like 20 while Kaitlyn is 17 and Damon is 24. But really Katlyn is 160, Stefan is 163 and Damon is 167. And Stefan, Damon and Kaitlyn are the main characters.

The Salvatore's

Prologue:

Kaitlyn's POV:

I am 160 years old and for over a century I have been trying to come to terms with being a vampire. Well I have been trying to handle it especially since I have a hard time around human blood I always have a craving for it. I don't mind hurting humans especially if it is to get what I want but I want hurt them if I find that they are trustworthy people say I am like my older brother Damon but when I think about it I am far worse. I have done some stuff in over a century that Damon has never done.

My brothers and I haven't been to our home town Mystic Falls, Virginia for 15 years and I know my brother Stefan is gonna return mostly for one girl but Damon isn't too far behind him because of a vow Damon made to Stefan. Now I know Damon and Stefan hate each other now I like to think of it as it is all Stefan's fault. Stefan forced him to become a vampire and also handed the girl Damon was in love with and my best friend Katherine Pierce and also a guy I was in love with who was also a vampire got caught that night. And I will admit I hold a grudge for Stefan as well but not because he forced Damon or had a hand in killing Katherine and my love but because I thought both Damon and Stefan were dead for 5 years before I found out the truth so I guess I have a grudge against both brothers. I mean I saw them both get shot in front of me and not only did I thought I lost my brothers but I thought that I lost the love of life that night as well but I won't get into him right now. And after thinking I lost all three I hung myself but I knew I had vampire blood inside me at first I was gonna let myself die then I found out something that destroyed me my father killed Stefan and Damon and two other people I cared deeply for so I just lost it and killed him and my father was the one I used to complete my transition. And I can't describe the power I felt but because I was hurt, angry and devastated I cut off my humanity and honestly I am not someone you wanna mess with when my humanity is off. I am not really someone you wanna mess with when my humanity is on but when it is off I am far worse. Out of my brothers and I I am the most feared and hated out of us three. But this is my story.

A/N: I don't know if it is good but I promise it will get better and I know that Stefan said it was his story in the pilot episode but I am gonna have it be Kaitlyn's story oh and yes the man Kaitlyn was in love with was Klaus but I can't reveal that yet. And if you are team Stefan and Stelena you might not wanna read cause Kaitlyn favors damon over Stefan and she will make it clear she thinks Damon is better for Elena and she will fight Stefan to protect Damon she will admit she will hurt anyone to protect Damon, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Josh and Davina as they are the most important people in her life. She will also protect Aiden, and Marcel since they are important to Klaus and Josh and she will protect Stefan since she cares about him but won't hesitate to hurt him. And she was best friends with Katherine but becomes enemies with her later on because of Damon. So this story basically won't be Stefan, Katehrine or Stelena friendly. Now I love Stefan but I have always been team Damon and Delena. Oh and I am sorry about all the extra stuff on here. I have a habit about telling what is all the story before I write the actual story so I am sorry. And some of the story might have a lot of the same that they show has but a lot wil be my own. But I hope you like it.

Next on The Salvatore's: Stefan shows up in Mystic Falls and ends up falling for Elena. Damon stalks Stefan and Elena and Kaitlyn surprises both brothers with her return.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the first chapter. This is the start of the story. And in this chapter Stefan, Damon and Kaitlyn see each other after 15 years and there is a lot of tension between them.

Chapter one

Stefan has been in town for the past three or four months since he has rescued Elena from dying. Everyone knows the town has been safe and vampire's haven't been in town for a very long time and if Stefan and Damon and I all show up it is just a matter of time before more and more show up cause out of the three of us I have more enemies then my brothers do. But all three of them basically have a habit of following the others everywhere especially if one of them returns back to Mystic Falls. But I know Stefan can't stay from this girl. But you see Stefan on top of the roof of the Salvatore boarding house before he jumps down. Cause he is going back to school so he can be around Elena.

Stefan walks across the school yard to the school and can see people stare at him. Everyone was staring at the mysterious new guy that no one has seen before. Stefan looks around and smiles at people and some of the girls start giggling. He walks inside the school and asks the first person he sees "Excuse me this is my first day. Where do I go?" The girl looks at him and says "Oh the principal's office first. Go straight down the hallway and it is that first door. You can't miss it." Stefan looks at her and says "Thank you." And the girls turns back to her friends and start giggling. Stefan walks down the hall and approaches the door to which he knocks and the principal looks and motion's for him to come in. She asks "How may I help you?" "Hi my name is Stefan Salvatore and I just moved here just before the summer and this is my first day at this school and I need some help."

She looks at Stefan and says "Ok Mr. Salvatore do you have your transcripts?"

"Yes I do right here." He takes out a piece of paper and hands them to her.

She looks over his transcripts and says "Well Mr. Salvatore everything seems to be in order." And why they were in the office looking over Stefan's papers Elena and Bonnie start to walk past before Bonnie stops them and says "Wait! Who is that?" And Elena looks in the office and responds "I don't know I can't really see his face so.." "Well I bet he is hot cause he looks like he might be from the back." Causing Elena to giggle. But Elena and Bonnie see a blonde girl walk by and they know they have never seen her before and they saw a look she gave the guy in the principal's office and then she gave a smirk to Elena and Bonnie. And Elena says "Who was that girl?" Bonnie shrugs and says "I have no idea might be a new student too cause I have never seen her before." And Stefan feels a presence so he asks "Ok so is that all." "Yes that is all and welcome to Mystic Falls high." And he smiles and he leaves very quickly but Elena and Bonnie get a good glimpse of him and they both look lovestruck and sees him walk down the hall. Caroline Forbes also sees the new guy and she starts to daydream as Stefan continues to walk away. He keeps walking but realizes that the person is gone and mutters " I swore I thought I saw but it can't be I haven't seen her in years." And he shakes his head and walks down the hall until he bumps into Elena and they both stare at each other and the both say "I'm sorry" at the same time. And she smiles at him and repeats "I'm sorry that was my fault I didn't watch I was going." And he nods and says "That is ok I also wasn't watching where I was going I was like in deep thought." And they stare at each other until Elena says "Well I really need to go to class but I am sure I will see you around or you know in class maybe." And Stefan nods and Elena walks right past him. Then she ends up looking back at him and they both go their separate ways. They were in class and kept sneaking glances at each other which Bonnie saw and Stefan kept feeling a presence except this one was different then the one he felt before but he can feel that there is someone or people following him and he can't help but feel that he knows them. Then the bell rings which caused him to jump.

It was the end of the day and everyone was going home and Elena deciding not to go home but instead went to the cemetery to visit her parents grave. She sits down and just stares and says "Mom, Dad I miss you both I don't know if I can get through this school year without you." She wipes her eyes and takes out her journal but before she can write anything she hears a noise which causes her to look around and she says "Hello? Hello is someone their?" but Elena hears another noise from a different direction whci has her believe there is more than one person cause she was hearing noises from all kinds of directions. She starts to get freaked out so you puts her journal back in her bag and starts running. She keeps on running until she bumps into someone who is revealed to be Stefan and they both sat "I'm so Sorry." And they look at each other and she giggles "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I was kinda freaked out." Stefan looks at her confused and says "Why?" She looks behind her closes her eyes and responds "I could swear that I heard someone following me I kept hearing all kinds of noises." And he has a look on his face and then has another look on his face like he knows who or what it is since he kept feeling a presence at the school that felt familiar. And she sees the look on his face and says "Are you ok?" Stefan looks at her and says "Yea I am ok. I'm Stefan by the way." "I know we have two classes together but I am Elena." They shake hands and he says "I know that too." And she giggles. He continues to look at her and lets go of her hand and says "Ok I have to go. I have some business to take care of." "Ok I will see you later." She picks up her bag but when she looks up Stefan is gone and she looks around still kinda freaked out.

Stefan gets home and his nephew/uncle Zach asks "Uncle Stefan is everything ok?" he can see that Stefan looks upset but Stefan responds "Yea I am ok I just… bad day is all. I am gonna go upstairs for awhile." And he walks upstairs. But we gets to his room he can still feel a presence and he says "So are you gonna stand in the shadows all day or actually show yourself?" Then to his surprise Damon reveals his self and says very snarky "Well well little brother I am actually kinda surprised to find you here." Stefan smirks and says "Cut the crap Damon I know you have been following me all day. Then I find you have been following Elena as well. But it was not only you who was following so who else was the other person?" And Damon looks confused and says " I can honestly say I don't know who that other person was." As Stefan continues to look at him and can see for once that Damon was telling the truth and says "Well if you don't know then who could this other person be and what business do they have with me and Elena?" They keep trying of who could be until they hear a voice that they haven't heard in about 30 years.

"Now now you two can't forget your sweet sister now could you?" And both Stefan and Damon looked shocked to see their sister Kaitlyn back in Mystic falls…

NEXT ON THE SALVATORE'S- Kaitlyn and Damon bond over hunting for blood. Stefan goes to a party with Elena. Caroline flirts with both Stefan and Matt. Tyler and Jeremy start a fight. And the Salvatore's have heated words with one another to which Elena and Bonnie both witness.

A/N: Well I have changed some stuff but Damon is still the oldest and have Stefan and Kaitlyn be twins except they don't really look alike but they are twins. And had both Kaitlyn and Damon stalk Elena and Stefan. Oh and also I have like in the show Stefan and Damon haven't seen each other in 15 years but neither one of them has seen Kaitlyn in 30 years.


End file.
